


The Kits Are All Right

by ninemoons42



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, self-imposed challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42





	The Kits Are All Right

  


title: The Kits Are All Right  
author: [](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ninemoons42**](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/)  
word count: approx. 900  
fandoms: X-Men: First Class [movieverse], Sherlock [2010 BBC series], Doctor Who  
pairings: Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Amy Pond/Rory Williams  
rating: G  
notes: Fifth of a set of five ficlets written for good friends and amazing enablers, as gifts for February 14. This one is for [](http://tybalt1701.livejournal.com/profile)[**tybalt1701**](http://tybalt1701.livejournal.com/), who asked me to continue the tales of the shenanigans at [F Cat Cafe](http://ilovetakahana.livejournal.com/144213.html?thread=1523797#t1523797).  
I apologize for the awful pun of the title, and please do not brickbat me for that ending XD

  
/Erik!/

A familiar voice. His companion’s voice.

The Siamese wakes up immediately, almost upsets his basket as he bounds out, tail lashing. He smells distress; he smells fear – thick and heavy, all around him, and he can tell all the others are awake and alert.

He goes to Charles – who is anxiously hovering over the basket containing the tortoiseshell kittens.

There are only five kittens in the basket.

/Which one of them is missing?/

Charles’s ears flatten against his head. /Raven./

Erik hisses. /How did she even get out? You watch the human female when she leaves us for the night..../

Flash of movement in Erik’s vision. /He did not, not tonight./ The little Havana Brown, John, smells both determined and unhappy. /I’m afraid I had to call him away. My companion needed help./

Erik hisses again and goes to the other basket, where he finds the skittish, lanky Abyssinian: Sherlock, a tight curl of fur and tail in his basket, the lines of him screaming pain. /What’s wrong with you./

/Bad food./ Sherlock bares his teeth, briefly, and puts his paws over his nose.

Erik slinks back to a fretting Charles, seizes him gently by the scruff of his neck. /I’ll go look for her./

/Don’t go alone. Take Rory with you./

Erik glances at the two bobtailed moggies. Amy is the slightly larger one, and she’s in the basket with the remaining kittens, standing guard over them; Rory is the slightly smaller one, the one with the scar that runs down his flank. /I’d like to take you both, actually./

/I can help Charles./ And as if to prove the point, Amy lashes out with a paw, and one of the kittens screeches and hisses resentfully at her as she pins his tail down. /I’m good with them./

/If you leave him alone for one second I will skin you./

Amy bares her teeth at him, and then bats at Rory with a free paw. /You look after him./

Erik watches Rory lean in and lick Amy’s nose. /Or else you will all have our heads, I know, I know./

Pressure at Erik’s side, and a familiar warmth. Charles is there, tail lashing. /I’d go with you if I could./

/I like it when you hunt with me./ Erik twines his tail into Charles’s, stilling him for a moment. /But you stay here, look after the kittens, look after Sherlock./

/I will./

Erik gathers Rory up with a hiss and they’re almost at the door, trying to work around the cat flap – when there’s a sharp scent, wildly different, and Rory hisses loudly, back arched, claws out. /Danger!/

/Predator! Dog!/ Erik yowls a warning, and he hears the others moving behind them, aggression-scent heavy on the air.

When the dog barks both he and Rory jerk back. All his fur is standing up, and he’s ready to attack at any moment.

/Don’t!/

Erik almost ignores the warning, but then he manages to catch a familiar scent and he shies away from the door.

Rory growls and noses at the bundle of fur being pushed in to them. /But you’re from here. I know you. Charles’s kitten./

Erik sniffs suspiciously – but it is Raven, and while she smells of dog, she also smells safe, unharmed. He holds her down and checks her over carefully. /What happened to you?/

A tiny, unhappy yowl. /Pushed out. Bad human. Not human female. Dog helped./

Rory meows quietly. /Dog helped?/

/Big dog. Belongs to other human female./

Erik pushes Raven toward Rory. /Straight back to the kittens. Stay with them. Tell Charles to come to me./

/Will do./

Erik watches the moggie pick the kitten up and lope away; and then he waits, still smelling the dog in the area, still nervous – until he hears Charles moving to his side, and then he permits himself to relax, if only a little. /The kittens?/

/Are all right. We have all of them now. And I have asked John to watch over the others in our place./

/I would have asked you to stay back, but I feel better with you here./

That gets him an affectionate nip on his ear. /And I you./

Erik’s about to reply, but then there is a loud bark from outside.

//The kitten?//

Charles yowls back. /Safe./

Erik looks between the closed door and the smaller Siamese beside him. /You know the dog?/

/I have met him. He knows of us, and of the kittens. I think he has appointed himself our guardian./

/And when were you planning to tell me?/

/I am sorry, Erik./ Charles droops a little. /I hoped we would not have to call on him; I hoped we would be sufficient to look after the others./

/We are. But clearly you are right to have help outside this place. I only wish you’d explained./

/I won’t hide anything again./

Erik bats at his ear with a paw. /See that you don’t. Now if there is no more excitement for tonight, let us go back to the others./

The kittens clamor around them and Erik listens with half an ear as Charles scolds Raven; Rory looks everyone over, including Sherlock and John, and then leads Amy off to their basket.

The next night, the cats’ rest is disturbed by something that makes a strange wheezing sound, like _vworp vworp_ , but that is another story for the cats to tell, another day.  



End file.
